


Warmth

by Adorabloodthirsty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff to the extreme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorabloodthirsty/pseuds/Adorabloodthirsty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Francis brings everyone to his house on Valentines Day, Alfred and Arthur are left alone in Paris, the city of love. USUK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

France invited everyone to his house on Valentines Day. He claimed it was since his home was the land of love and they all had to go so they could experience a true Valentines Day. Not that England believed him. Or really cared at all for that matter. Valentines Day was just another day on the calender.

Really, who on Earth thought that one day for couple to act all lovey-dovey for each other was a good idea? It was stupid. If a couple really loved each other, they would express it every day. Not reserve a day for it. So when Francis made his announcement, Arthur was less than thrilled.

"Cheer up Angleterre! Do you not want to experience the feeling of true love?" France cried dramatically, prancing up next to where England was sitting at the meeting table.

"No." he replied curtly. "Now get away from me."

France put his hand over his forehead and draped himself over the table, " Angleterre! Must you be so cruel? You wound me!" he wailed.

"Good for you. No get off the table, you're messing up my paperwork." Arthur replied flatly.

France frowned, "You're just grumpy because you don't have a date!"

"I don't want a date, you damn frog!" Arthur yelled.

"Of course you do! No one wants to be alone on Saint Valentin!" Francis reprimanded.

"And what if I do?" England shot back.

France smiled sadly, "Then I feel very sorry for you mon cher." and with that he walked off to bother Canada, surprisingly. The poor boy thought no one noticed him in the corner.

England frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't need France's opinion! He was perfectly fine on his own and he had been for years!

Suddenly, a bang caught everyone's attention. The door slammed open and America strutted in. Oh, here we go, Arthur thought.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, I had to pick up some food! Did ya miss me?" Alfred asked loudly.

"No," England said, "Now shut up and sit down,"

Alfred pouted and took his seat next to Arthur. He leaned over, "What did I miss?" he asked.

Arthur sighed, "France is forcing us all to go to his house on Valentines. Something about the atmosphere." he said absently.

"Oh," Alfred said quietly, which made Arthur frown. Wouldn't Alfred be excited for Valentines?

"What's wrong America?" he asked in concern.

"Huh? Oh...nothing!" he suddenly changed moods and grinned. Then he let out a horribly fake, loud laugh that made Arthur grimace.

America then opened the bag of food that he had picked up from McDonalds on his way here. He laid out the burger, fries, and large drink on the table. He picked up a fry and waved it in England's face. "You know you want one~!"

Arthur scoffed in disgust, "There's no way I would eat one of those!"

Alfred pouted, "Really?

"Really."

"Not even if I fed it to you?"

Arthur involuntarily flushed. "W-why on Earth would you suggest that?"

Alfred fidgeted and looked away, "I dunno,"

"Well, it's ridiculous."

It was time for Alfred to bring on the puppy eyes. "Please England?"

No, Arthur couldn't possible resist the puppy eyes, not since America was a child. He sighed. "Fine!" and snatched the fry out of Alfred's hand and ate it. It's not that bad. He thought grudgingly. Not that I would tell that to America though. He doesn't need an ego bigger than the one he already has. It's a wonder that he can walk through the door at all.

Alfred smiled and turned to inhale his burger while everyone watched their scene unfold. The two of them were oblivious to the humored stares of their co-countries while they ate together. The others saw the flush on their faces. They saw how, when Arthur thought Alfred wasn't looking, he grabbed another fry. They saw how Alfred really did notice and smiled warmly at the other when he really wasn't looking.

Then, the other countries looked to each other and smiled wickedly.

–

Alfred was cramped in to corner of a booth at some supposedly romantic restaurant that France had ushered everyone into the moment they arrived. He was next to Italy, who was chattering away to Germany.

It seemed as if everyone had a partner with them on Valentines. Italy was with Germany. Poland and Lithuania came together. Spain and Romano we're arguing over menu items. Even France was flirting with Canada.

But Arthur was alone. Not that he was the only one. He looked directly across from him to see Alfred awkwardly sitting next to Russia, who was trying to convince China to become one with him. Alfred was alone too. Which, even though it sounded selfish, made England feel better.

Arthur had lost track of time and suddenly, each couple was drifting out of the restaurant. Heading in different directions to enjoy the day with their other half. And then it was just Alfred and Arthur left at the table. Alone. With no one but each other. Not looking each other in the face.

"So...uh..." Alfred said, looking down at the table.

"Yes, well," Arthur coughed, "This is awkward."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up dude." then Alfred stood. "Come with me!"

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I don't want to stay in there so, we're going out. So, come on!" he waited for England to start following before he headed out the door and into the cold.

Arthur shivered, he regretted not bringing a heavier jacket with him. He wrapped his hands around himself for some warmth. As if someone read him mind, a thick, warm jacket was dropped around his shoulders. He looked up to see a blushing America looking away from him. He smiled warmly and pulled the bomber jacket tighter around himself.

"You really didn't have to," Arthur said quietly.

"Well, you looked cold and I was wearing two jackets..."

"Just say you're welcome and shut up," said an amused England.

"You're welcome!" Alfred grinned down at Arthur. "You know, you seem to keep getting shorter,"

"And then you go and ruin it." Arthur scowled. "I'm not short. You're abnormally tall for your age." he said defensively.

"Right, whatever floats your boat dude." he reached down and ruffled Arthur's hair.

"Oi!" Arthur batted his hand away. America pulled back and lifted his hands in peace. "You're just too cute not to!"

"I'm not cute America," Arthur lifted his head and sniffed haughtily, "I'm handsome."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, how horrible of me to have forgotten!" Alfred said in mock shock.

Arthur opened one eye and look at America from the side and let a warm smile show for just a second before turning back to the front, missing the flush of Alfred's cheek at the simple gesture.

Alfred breathed into his hands and rubbed them together as inconspicuously as he could, which was not very well. It really was far too cold for this, but he didn't want England to see that he was cold, having given the older man his coat.

Arthur saw America attempt to keep warm and felt slightly guilty at having his coat while he seemingly froze in the weather. So, not looking at the other, he grabbed one of America's hands in his own as he walked.

"E-England?" Alfred stared at the other with wide eyes.

"Shut up, you gave me your coat and now you're cold. It's just for warmth." he said firmly.

"Right," America grinned widely, "Just for warmth," and he hurried to match pace with Arthur as they walked down the streets of Paris, hand in hand.

–

"Englaaand," Alfred whined tugging on Arthur's hand with his, "I'm tired, can we sit down?"

Arthur sighed in irritation, they had been walking around aimlessly at fist, discussing mundane topics, until they changed their goal to finding another couple from their group which seemingly disappeared. It had been an hour and Arthur too, was getting tired and wanted to sit down.

"Fine, let's go sit down in there." he pointed to a cozy looking cafe on the corner. It was warmly lit and there were very little people inside.

"Yes!" America fist bumped the air and pulled Arthur into the cafe and they sat at a table for two in the back. Little cupids and hearts hung from the ceiling in honor of the holidays. Arthur scowled at the little blue plastic heart hanging above them that read, Be My Valentine, in curving white letters.

"England, I doubt that hearts done anything to offend you yet. You should stop, you might set it on fire." Alfred chided jokingly.

Arthur let his head hit the table, "I need something strong to drink," he mumbled.

"Oh no," Alfred shook his head in panic, "I'm not letting you near any alcohol today. You're a horrible drunk and I don't want you getting us kicked out of Paris."

"But..." Arthur frowned when he was a determined look on the other mans face. He really wanted the rum though. "Not even wine?"

"The strongest thing you're getting is hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate with vodka in it?" he asked hopefully.

"Hot chocolate with mini marshmallows."

"... Fine."

And so Alfred ordered the two piping hot chocolates that warmed them to the core. They almost completely forgot about the miserable weather until the door opened and a chilly breeze ran through the cafe. A young couple tumbled in, laughing and talking with each other intimately. They ordered a hot chocolate with two straws so that they could share as they cuddled in the corner of the booth, trying to regain some of the warmth that left them at the door.

Arthur and Alfred stared at them, seemingly transfixed. They watched in a sober type interest as they shared laughs and quick, affectionate kisses with one another.

While they were alone. Except only, they weren't. They had each other. And for now, that was enough. And, as if reading each others thoughts, they faced each other and shared a soft smile.

Well, until they were interrupted by a waitress.

"How's you meal darlings?" asked the young looking waitress, with her hair pulled into a ponytail behind her head, probably in college.

"Oh...uh, it's just fine thank you." Arthur said, snapping out of him little moment.

"It's awesome, ma'am!" Alfred smiled.

She giggled, "I'm glad, anything else I can get for you two lovebirds?"

Her inquiry was greeted with an awkward silence. "Um, we're not a couple miss." Arthur said while Alfred just looked down.

"Oh," she smiled, a twinkle appearing in her eyes, "Of course you're not. Because it's perfectly normal for friends to be out, in Paris, together, enjoying hot chocolates in a romantic cafe." She nodded in fake seriousness.

"Yes, it is," Arthur said indignantly. How dare she assume that him and America were a couple. She didn't even know them!

Then, she leaned down to Alfred and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, he'll come around eventually. He totally has it bad for you. And I can tell you feel the same. Just give it some time." and with that, she winked and skipped off to the next table, leaving behind a furiously blushing America.

"What did she say?" Arthur tried to seem nonchalant.

"Oh!" Alfred snapped his head up to look at Arthur, "Uh...it was...nothing. Nothing at all."

"Right, of course," Arthur retorted sarcastically.

After they finished their hot chocolate, they went out to brave the weather for a second time, unconsciously linking their hands together again. For warmth of course.

–

"Oh, England, let's go over there!" Alfred pointed excitedly to an ice rink across the street. The sun was beginning to set and a glow had appeared over the city of Paris, illuminating the trees, the streets, and the houses. The aforesaid ice rink was surrounded by a short glass barrier and lights scattered around the edges.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"...I don't know how to ice skate." Arthur mumbled.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall!" Alfred smiled and pulled Arthur into the rink and rented two pairs of skates. They laced up and Alfred helped Arthur up with both hands and backed into the rink.

"Baby steps," Alfred said as they slowly made their way around the ring, Alfred moving backwards and Arthur following closely behind.

"America!" Alfred yelled when he stumbled, yet again, "I can't do this, let's just go!"

"No way, dude! I promised I wouldn't let you fall and I won't, just...trust me!"

"Fine, but if I fall, you owe me."

"Deal!"

And ten minutes later, "Shit!" was the one word the Arthur said before he tripped over himself and fell backwards on the ice, pulling Alfred down with him. They tumbled over each other until they landed with Arthur's head laying on Alfred's stomach.

Then it started with Alfred, who began to giggle. And then Arthur joined in. And soon enough, they were both laughing until they couldn't breathe. Arthur couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard. Maybe not since America was child, he didn't know. But it felt good.

"Arthur... you're a horrible... skater." Alfred said between laughs.

"And... you Alfred... are a horrible... teacher." Arthur giggled.

And then he realized that this was the first time in so many, many years that they has called each other by their real names. It was always England, or America. Always so formal. It seemed this was a day a changes for the both of them.

"... We should probable get off the ice now." Alfred said after a bit.

Arthur lifted his head and looked at the other skaters, who were filing out of the rink. It was getting dark out and people were heading home. He chuckled, "That's probably a good idea," he said. He got up and brushed himself off before reaching out a hand to Alfred to help him up.

Alfred looked at the hand and smiled, grasping it and hauling himself up to stand next to Arthur, and brushed his own clothes off before re-linking their hands to help pull Arthur out of the rink without him falling again. They swiftly unlaced their shoes and returned them to the rental area before heading out of there themselves.

They walked aimlessly until they reached the park where they decided that a break was in order. They wandered over to one of the benches underneath a large tree in a fairly isolated corner. They collapsed on it and Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulders. Since it was getting colder of course.

Then they began to talk. It started from the most inane topics, from work to the weather. And then they got caught up on each other lives, because it had been so long since they had a real conversation. Like equals instead of a constant argument consisting of each one belittling the other with petty insults. Those arguments where pointless really, and Arthur much preferred the one that they were having now. Talking quietly with each other while the Sun continued on it's journey to set and announce the night.

Arthur felt a wet drop on his nose and looked up. Small snowflakes were falling gracefully from the sky, swirling down until they melted on the ground. Alfred looked up as well and grinned, "It's snowing!" he exclaimed cheerfully. He got up and walked under the growing blanket and just stood there. Letting the snow fall on him, catching in his hair and his eyelashes.

Arthur followed, clutching Alfred's bomber jacket around himself. He watched Alfred slowly close his tilt his head upwards. It was the first snow of the season, so it was light and fluffy. A lazy smile appeared on America's face and Arthur found himself smiling as well and he walked up next to the other man, enchanted by his peaceful expression.

"Alfred," he said quietly.

The taller of the two opened his eyes and looked down, still smiling. "Yeah, Artie?"

Arthur ignored the colloquial, and locked their eyes. "Do you remember when I told you that if I fell you would owe me one?"

Alfred looked at him suspiciously, "Yes, why?"

"Well," Arthur moved directly in front of Alfred, "I think I'm going to use that now," he whispered.

And before he could over think his actions he stood on his tiptoes and captured Alfred's lips with his own, savoring in the natural taste that was Alfred.

Alfred would have been lying if he said he wasn't surprised. But he got over it quickly and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and kissed back. Both of them relished in the warmth that surrounded them almost immediately. And both of them forgot about the snow around them and how cold it was because they were in their own world. Wrapped around in each other.

Arthur threaded his fingers through Alfred's hair, pulling their bodies flush against each other. And it felt perfect. Neither of them wanted the moment to end. But they did have to breath at some point.

So, reluctantly, they both pulled back, arms still around the other and just looked at each other until Alfred broke the silence, "Wow," he breathed.

"Yeah...wow." Arthur chucked.

"That was...different."

"In a good way?" Arthur asked, suddenly nervous.

Alfred laughed, "Yes Artie, in a good way." and he pecked Arthur on the lips.

Arthur blushed and scrunched up his nose. His confidence from his spur-of-the-moment assault on Alfred had disappeared. Much to his chagrin. "My name is Arthur," was all he could say.

"Aw but Artie is cuter." Alfred pouted. "And you can call me Al!"

"Fine Al," he said, putting emphasis on the nickname. "Well, Al, I think we should get back to the group because if you haven't noticed yet, it's freezing out here."

"I suppose your right," and Alfred sighed dramatically, grabbing Arthur's hand and they walked back towards Frances house, where everyone was staying.

And Arthur looked from their linked hands to Alfred's still flushed face and smiled to himself. Because right there, with Alfred, he was warm. And it had nothing to do with the extra jacket.


End file.
